One of the problems with regard to lamps employing light emitting diode (LED) technology is the high temperature which is produced by the LEDs, because the operating life and the efficiency of the LEDs are dependent on the temperature. Some LED lamps are therefore provided with a cooling element thermally coupled to the LEDs. The majority of cooling fins are implemented as cooling fins of the lamellar type which run on the outside along the lamp body. A “chimney effect” is produced along these lamellae, which achieves a better heat dissipation than a heat dissipation by means of simple convection or radiation because the air flows past the lamellae at an increased speed. This effect only occurs, however, when the lamp is in a ‘perpendicular’ position whereby the cooling fins are orientated perpendicularly. In a ‘horizontal’ position, whereby the cooling fins are orientated horizontally the lamp therefore becomes significantly warmer than in the perpendicular position.